Twenty-six presumptive positive copy DNAs, (cDNA) from two smooth muscle lambda gt 11 expression libraries, have been isolated using affinity purified antibody to myosin ligh chain kinase. The clones appear to be identical with respect to molecular weight of the insert, restriction maps of the insert as well as with respect to preliminary nucleotide sequence of insert ends. The cDNA has been subcloned into a plasmid vector to facilitate characterization of its messenger RNA (mRNA) as well as further screening of cDNA libraries, genomic libraries and comparison with known amino acid sequence of myosin light chain kinase protein.